


Danganronpa ship opinions

by IDK_Persona



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanart, Gen, I regret everything, M/M, Multi, Opinions, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, all fanart in this story is not mine, i dont know what to put, i guess, my second fanfic, requests are allowed, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 7,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDK_Persona/pseuds/IDK_Persona
Summary: You already know the drill, just read the title. Probably the 5th one you’ve seen at best but like the 2nd one you’ve seen on archive, requests are open! (All fan art shown is not made nor owned by me, please support the original creators if you so happen to coincidentally know who they are)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki/Yumeno Himiko, Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Maizono Sayaka, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Mioda Ibuki, Enoshima Junko/Komaeda Nagito, Enoshima Junko/Naegi Makoto, Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Gokuhara Gonta/Shirogane Tsumugi, Gokuhara Gonta/Tojo Kirumi, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon, Hinata Hajime/Koizumi Mahiru, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi, Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Natsumi, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Saionji Hiyoko, Hinata Hajime/Tsumiki Mikan, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kamukura Izuru/Tsumiki Mikan, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyouko/Naegi Makato/Togami Byakuya, Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito/Tsumiki Mikan, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto, Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Naegi Komaru/Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto/Nanami Chiaki, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Shinguji Korekiyo, Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko, Saihara Shuichi/Shirogane Tsumugi, Saihara Shuichi/Tojo Kirumi, Shingetsu Nagisa/Towa Monaca, Shinguji Korekiyo/Yonaga Angie, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 250
Kudos: 105





	1. REQUESTS OPEN!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eepsie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eepsie/gifts).



So, this is where I make my opinions on ships, requests are welcome of course and I’ll rate them and a scale on how much I like it, how I can see them working out in canonicity and finally the creativity or the amount of fan fic ideas can come out of it. I will probably post pictures of the ship also, so nice. And finally yes I deleted my other fic because I don’t think I’m ready and I need to write it out first before I post it.

I’ll try my best to get your request in on the same day you request it.

So that’s basically the gist of it, I hope I see you later! Prolly not.


	2. Naegiri

Let us start off with a simple one, Naegiri (Makoto x kyouko) and I don’t think there is anyone if the danganronpa fandom who doesn’t like this ship (if your don’t what are you doing with your life?).

I rate it 8/10 on how much I like it. In canonicity it’s obviously an 10/10 and in creativity 4/10. Here’s why, a lot of ideas have been taken up because there is a lot of fanfiction of these two

  
I’m curious how you feel about this ship? (None of this artwork is mine btw)


	3. TogaFuka and TokoMaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to MeeMeeHeart777 for the request!

Alright we’re gonna start off with that I’m a huge Fukawa fan and of all of her ships, yep that’s how we start off.

im gonna do TogaFuka first because why not? Hmmmm? Ok so we all know that Fukawa is basically a stalker and Togami doesn’t like her because of ra- I mean she’s annoying that’s why. Totally. Definitely. Ok I need help. But i like the concept of it, so I rate this ship a 8/10. It’s canonicty and chances of happening, now that’s hard, I think it’s up to somebody’s mind but in mine I think it has a 9.5/10 chance just because I can’t see Togami with anyone else. And the creativity with the fan fiction I think a 2.5/10. I can’t think up of anything to write about it

Now let’s move on to TokoMaru. I rate it 6/10 decent, and I..........can see it. But 4/10 I canonicity because I don’t think danganronpa would puts gay couple together also I think they would make Fukawa end up with Togami if anybody. And I’m fanfiction creativity 7/10. Same situation as NaeGiri but I see more possibilities. And the reason I couldn’t talk this much about this one is because I don’t know what to say.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


Heh, genderbent.

what do you think about it?


	4. HinaZumi and HinaOnji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to EpicSkyScience for the request!!!

Now we gonna start off like we did with Fukawa, I love this man and all his ships. I mean Hajime is just shipable.   
  
Let’s start off with HinaZumi. I’m in love with this ship, Mahiru is a huge tsundere and I love her. 10/10 would recommend. Best part about it is it has a 50/50 chance of being Canon because of the ending of danganronpa 3!! (Mikan is that other 50) so I think it has a 8.5/10 chance of being canon mainly because I like Mikan more I mean what? And the fanfic creativity, there not a lot you can do with a tsundere but for some reason not much HinaZumi fanfics have been made and I’m mad and sad about that so 9/10 on that!

Now on to HinaOnji, I ah yeee Hiyoko as a person and character but when she is pared up we got a different story. I’m gonna keep this one short so I like this ship on 6/10, it’s decent at best. Canonicity 0/10, no chance. Fanfic creativity also a 9/10

  
  


  
  


  
  


what do you feel about this one chief?


	5. HinaMiki and Naekusaba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to TheSneezingSoab for this request!!! I’ve been waiting so long love for these two! (It seems he’s/she’s is a fellow cultured man)

O  
T  
P

Remember when I said I love every Hinata ship? Yeah that was last chapter but i love HinaMiki and it’s my favorite ship and Naekusaba I s very up there in the top 5. Okay I’ll enough rambling I’ll do HinaMiki first

Adorble, cute, endearing, lovely, there aren’t other synonyms of adorable of google it seems. Nothing cannot describe how much I love this ship. Originally I wondered why people ship this until I saw Mikan’s island mode ending I fell in love, (but that ending can ruin Mikan for people, trust me I’ve seen those Reddit posts) I’ve read a few fanfiction and it’s adorable from the few I read so that’s why my HinaMiki was my first fanfiction, I could write an essay on how much I love this ship but that’s not why your here so I rate it 1,000,000,000/10 so recommend, and it’s canonicity, I’ve discussed this with Mahiru and it’s an 50/50 so a 5/10 of being canon (but I hope it’s canon) and the creativity it has is 9.5/10. You could write fluff, a yandere’s fic, and more! Like HinaZumi it has a small fan base and I’m sad that it does, but moving on!

Naekusaba, my first ship I’ve ever shipped if that even makes sense. Also adorable, I think we all know the story, so it doesn’t need to be explained, I’ve don’t got a lot to say because it’s basic but that doesn’t stop it from being so good! Also 1,000,000,000/10 (yes I’ve counted) and the canonicity is 0/10. ya know, because Mukuro dead. But I can see it before the killing game. And it’s creativity is an 3.5/10, like the Naegiri situation it has a lot of fanfics already just go on a Naekusaba tab you’ll be surprised. And I’m like I said earlier it’s pretty basic

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


(these are all too adorable I can’t-)

  
How do you feel about these ships?


	6. NaeGamiGiri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to LilyRequiem for the request!!!

What comes to mind is the meme where Kyoko says Makoto is her boyfriend and say byakuya is my boyfriend’s boyfriend. I know, unoriginal joke but this whole story is unoriginal and I can’t think up of anything else when it comes to this ship.

im gonna get strait to the point 6/10 would rate again, I mean it’s decent at best for me and I can see why people ship these three but I only think that they’re just competing for Naegi TBH. It’s canonicity is 8/10. I can see danganronpa doing stupid shit like this and making it canon and honestly I wouldn’t even care. And it’s creativity is 4/10 because I can’t think up of fanfics but just because I can’t doesn’t mean you can. 

  
Genderbent again it seems

How do you feel about this ship?


	7. SaiMugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by my dumb friend like seriously out of everything you requested this?

Why god why? Ya read the title and probably the notes it’s SaiMugi and I just want this over with so I’m just gonna start

as from my reaction from my beginning you know how I feel about this ship so 4/10. That’s a lot, I don’t like this ship but there is a lot worse out there is this community *flashbacks to Monokuma x monimi/usami* way way worse. The canonicity is 1/10 I don’t think there would be any chance of this happening unless danganronpa just makes Tsumigi alive make her good and let her be shuichi’s love interest which Kaede already is.

And finally the creativity. 10/10 would rate again, the only good thing about this ship is that there are so many ideas and fanfics that can come out of it. SaiMugi has a small community and we all know why but when you think about it you can write a lot of stuff with this pair and some things that might not have been thought of with other ships. If you don’t get it search up the danganronpa fanfic escapism. It’s a one shot and I highly recommend (sponsor me)

  
I’m pretty sure that last one isn’t even SaiMugi

Well watcha got there Tsumigi?

How do you feel about this ship?

(edit I just realized that this is the spirit of Leon x sayaka)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who wants to read escapism  
> [ **Escapism**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824194) (2782 words) by [**grayimperia**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayimperia)  
>  Chapters: 1/1  
> Fandom: [Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Dangan%20Ronpa%20-%20All%20Media%20Types), [New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/New%20Dangan%20Ronpa%20V3:%20Everyone's%20New%20Semester%20of%20Killing)  
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
> Warnings: Major Character Death  
> Relationships: Saihara Shuuichi & Shirogane Tsumugi  
> Characters: Saihara Shuuichi, Shirogane Tsumugi, Momota Kaito  
> Additional Tags: Spoilers  
> Summary:
> 
> [Major V3 Spoilers]
> 
> “Shooting star,” Shirogane says. “Make a wish.”
> 
> “I wish I was someone else.”
> 
> “Yeah,” she leans against him, bumping their shoulders together in a gesture far too affectionate for their despair. “Me, too.”
> 
> -
> 
> Kaede dies, and Saihara makes a different friend.


	8. KiyOuma and Korekiyo x Angie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to BubblegumInADish and IDontHaveAnAccount yet for requesting these!!

  
Interesting. I’ve never seen this ship before. I’ve seen korekiyo x Angie b fire but not KiyOuma. The danganronpa community: a I’ve got no ships for Peko, Hoshi, and korekiyo. The other side of the community: just ship them with their kill/victims it’ll be fine. And that’s how most ships were born

ive never actually seen KiyOuma before like I said so I’ll just go off of how they interact in the game.............okay I’ll just go off of how much I see them as a pairing and how much I like them, it’s be just fi- 4/10 won’t recommend. This is my opinion so I’m pretty sure it’s different from yours. The canonicity is 0/10 I can’t see them as a pairing in the canon universe and the creativity is a solid 5/10 would rate again

we’ve all seen korekiyo x Angie before and I’ll tell you why, to make a het shipping chart. For example:

Rantaro x Kaede

Shuichi x Tsumigi 

Kaito x Maki

Ryoma x Kirumi

K1-B0 x Miu

Gonta x Tenko 

Kokichi x Himiko

and finally Korekiyo x Angie 

okay that’s just an example not really my het shipping chart but you see what I mean. I would rate it a 6/10 decent, I can’t also see this is the canon universe so a solid 0/10 and the creativity is a 6/10.

How do you fell about these ships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My work fucking deleted 3 times and all the progress with it and I’m so mad and I’m pretty sure the first time was so better than the outcome that I’m literally not taking anymore requests for the day. (I mean you can still request but I’m gonna do it tomorrow)


	9. Rantaro x Sayaka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to TellEmNaeggi for requesting this!!!

Man I’m learning about new ships today!!! And also you read the title let’s get on with it, so I rate it a solid 3/10 I can’t think up of a reason to see these two connect and Amami is Asexual but I’m changing his sexuality for these (your welcome) and I can’t just see it like at all. In canonicity 0/10 let’s just say we’re in taken development plan, if Sayaka is alive they would most likely make it where she is with Naegi and again I can’t see these to connecting. Finally the creativity, I don’t see a lot of things you can do with this ship so I’m gonna give it a solid 4/10

(I couldn’t find any pictures, welp rip this is a first) I’m curious and how y’all feel about this ship.


	10. NaeZono

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to emohatboy for the request!!!

NaeZono, not a very popular ship but a well known one. So, getting strait down to business 6.5/10 would recommend, okay so Sayaka is a snake we all know (before some of you start commenting it’s a joke don’t come after me) but from what I’ve seen NaeZono is a pretty good ship, what makes it above decent is because the fact that Sayaka was like, my third danganronpa waifu so yeah (cough cough favoritism) and in canonicity 10/10 if Sayaka was alive. Danganronpa would do it and in creativity scales eh, 5/10 basic ship

  
  


  
how do you fell about this ship?


	11. Tsumugi x Gonta and IkuZono

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to extremely_sarcastic for the request!!!

Y’all read the title and know what ships we’re rating so let’s get into it.

Tsumugi x Gonta, a little backstory behind this ship. So basically Tsumugi is mad at Kokichi for tricking Gonta and brings that up every 5 seconds and couldn’t believe that Gonta would kill. Yep, that’s it. The community would ship something over little things like that: Ibuki makes one comment on Caibeisty’s (twogami’s) plan, ship it. TeruTeru and Mikan existing, ship it. Junko abusing Mikan, ship it. Hajime holds orange juice in one scene, ship it. Hajime and Nagito existing, ship it. I think y’all get my point now

  
I’ll rate Tsumugi x Gonta 4/10 mainly because it’s decent but if the reason I stated up there is the only reason then I don’t like it as much. The canonicity 2/10, I don’t think Tsumugi would end up with anyone in canon but if it’s anyone they’ll probably do Gonta because the fan base would cry if they didn’t. And the creativity is 3/10. I don’t see a lot you can do with this ship.

IkuZono, or just Mukuro x Sayaka. Okay I don’t understand the backstory behind this one so I’m just gonna do what I’m here to do, rate it. 6/10 decent reason why I put it like this because it’s _interesting_ okay? The canonicity is a 0/10 no complete chance.and the creativity is another 3/10 above Gonta and Tsumugi because I can think up a little but more you can do with this but not that much.

  
how do y’all feel about these ships. (I had more pictures but it didn’t work so deal with 6)


	12. KomaMiki and Band-aid/TsuMioda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a_certain_enthusiasm thanks for the KomaMiki request and I added the other one because I might as well do it

Alright I’m not gonna talk because i don’t know what to say anymore so let’s get down to business 

Okay, band-aid or just TsuMioda is Ibuki x Mikan AKA the gay version of HinaMiki tell me otherwise. This goes in my favor that the whole danganronpa community is gay and somehow in someway this has a bigger fan base than HinaMiki, wat?

Well then to do what the title basically says, rate it. 8/10, why is it a 8/10 and HinaMiki is a 1,000,000,000/10 well first how dare you even compare HinaMiki to this and second because it doesn’t have that same spark that HinaMiki has ya know? And also Hinata is one of my favorite characters and ibuki is one of my least favorite so- (don’t hate me for having an opinion and being human I see you typing in the comments) and the canonicity is 6/10, I can see danganronpa doing this shit and so the creativity is a solid 3/10. Like the Naegiri situation a lot of fanfics have already been made and I don’t see a lot of new ideas coming up.

KomaMiki, I used to ship this until I realized, “why use Komaeda when you can use Hinata?” So I rate this 7/10 and so the canonicity is a 5/10. Why is it a 5/10 well because let’s just go back into that who Hinata gets with after 3, of Hinata gets with Mahiru then Tsumiki is definitely gonna get with Komaeda no doubt. Finally the creativity of the ship is a solid 4/10.

how do y’all feel about these ships?


	13. OumEno and TwoBuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Eepsie for requesting this!!! (As y’all can see he’s in the gifted thing or whatever so check him out but y’all not gonna do it)

I’m just gonna start off with that I love OumEno, yep that’s how we staring off again for the third time. So we gonna rare that first because it’s the perfect time to since I brought it up.

The OumEno backstory is simple, they’re both small and Kokichi said she loved her in the chapter 5 trail but technically Kaito said it because he was in the Exisal (oh yeah we have spoilers, well duh were rating ships and you know we have spoilers just skip the chapter that has the game you’re not on). America’s reaction: oh, okay moving on. Japan’s reaction: OTP OTP OTP!!!. This is basically saying this ship is super popular in Japan and I don’t know why, anyways let’s rate it!

10/10 recommend, I love it and it’s adorable. The canonicity is 8/10? It’s pretty high because when you think about it,(and yes we’re imagining this is talent select plan or salmon team) if danganronpa wouldn’t make her end up with Tenko which I highly doubt they will the OumEno has high chances. And finally the creativity, 4/10, not a lot you can do with this ship.

TwoBuki or just Twogami (ultimate imposter) x Ibuki, the backstory is what I told you in the last chapter, ironic isn’t it? Let’s get down to business 4/10 where has this been (I tried to make it rhyme) the canonical is 6/10 good chances ngl, and the creativity is 3/10 you have LESS stuff you can do with this ship than the other one.

How do y’all feel about these ships?


	14. IshiMondo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Heart for the request ÙWÚ.

IshiMondo, I use to ship it _hard_ but now anymore. I still ship it don’t get me wrong, but not as much.

the backstory of IshiMondo is obvious, unless you’ve never played danganronpa and just here to see the ships of the community then I don’t control you. The story is one fateful day Mondo and Ishimaru were fighting as yas up then they decided to have a duel blah blah blah and they became practically gay for each other. Hey I’m here to rate ships not explain them

6.5/10 do recommend, it might be very popular but it’s popular for good reasons, I felt Ishimaru during that 3rd chapter, and the canonicity is 10/10. I think danganronpa posted they would’ve got married or that was about Shuichi and Kaede, or both. The creativity is 5/10, the NaeGiri situation all over again

How do you feel about this ship?


	15. SouDam and SaiMota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Soudam_is_my_religion for requesting this!! (I wonder why)

You know IkuZono, that chapter? It’s just exactly thought, shipped for competing over the same man (or in this case woman) yep that’s the backstory behind SouDam, yep. Let’s get on with it I rate it 5/10 i kinda recommend. The canonical is 2/10 chance most likely because if they _BOTH_ get rejected by Sonia then they would have to turn to each other I guess. The creativity is 4.5/10, yep that’s what I think of it

we all know the backstory behind SaiMota, Kaito cheers Shuichi up and makes him his sidekick, yep that’s it. (Makes me remember to that one chapter when I said the community ships people for the littlest things, I’m now starting to think that was an understatement. On to the point 6/10 one of the best homo ships I can think of, canonicity 3/10 if they were in talent select plan (or salmon team whichever one) they would make Shuichi go which Kaede and Kaito go with Maki. The creativity is 3.5/10

How do y’all feel about these ships?


	16. HimiKaeMaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to RowenLife for the request!!!

So the backstory on how this ship was created (this is a guess because I’ve never see this ship I’m my life) so basically shippers of the survivors of V3 and said “anybody remember that female protagonist?” And the gay said of this ship fan base was like “I do, you know what? Replace Shuichi with Kaede it’ll be just _fine”_ and that’s how this ship was born.

4/10. I don’t have any reason to like this ship, but that doesn’t mean it’s bad. The canonicity is 1/10, there is absolutely no chance unless Shuichi was the Kaede and Kaede survived while Maki gave up her feelings for Kaito and assuming Himiko (ya know, the child who believes magic is real. No hate I love Himiko) loves Tenko or Angie she would also have to give up her feeling and they would all also have to be gay

(I couldn’t find any fanart of this ship so take these pictures of all the waifu’s in V3, your welcome)

  
  
how do you feel about this ship? (Also you can comment about the pictures idc which you do)


	17. Leon x Sayaka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to hajimeme for the request, you were always my favorite protagonist

God I need to stop doing so many requests in one day, well anyway we’re doing Shuichi x Tsumugi part 2 (well as I would like to think) Leon x Sayaka! (Laugh) also remember the joke I made about shipping killers with their victims? Yeah

this ships backstory is simple, Leon saved Sayaka I think and Leon has a crush on her, amazing. (And no I’m not gonna call him 11037, too much work) TBH I rate it 2/10, I don’t like it that much and I don’t understand why people like it. Canonicity wise 0/10 sorry to break it to you Leon but you have no chance. The creativity wise is 4/10

  
  


Poor Leon, never saw it coming 

how do y’all feel about this ship? (Ngl this was kinda rushed)


	18. OumaEde and Saiomatsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for the request Gracefull (beautiful name I will say)

Looks like we got a OumaEde shipper, honestly I don’t know the backstory because I didn’t do Kokichi’s FTE’s as Kaede so yeah, speaking of the fact that Kaede’s death was too fast for me to be cry or be that sad but I was still depressed about (rule one of danganronpa: don’t get too attached, I only followed this rule about twice) and also I just hate Kokichi even if he was _lying_ to himself, it seems the whole game revolves around him TBH. Seeing this as a pair also…………I don’t know how to feel, about 1-5/10 and in canonicity 0/10 absolutely no chance and no situation I can think up of. Creativity is 2/10 because I’m pretty sure this is popular so same as NaeGiri situation.

but Saiomatsu seems hilarious, I just imagine that Kokichi like Shuichi who likes Kaede who like Kokichi. Amazing. I tend to imagine most OT3’s like that for some reason, I give it a 7.5/10 and in canonicity 0/10 no chance again. In creativity scales 6/10 I can see some things you can do with this ship

How do you feel about these 2 ships


	19. Gonta x Kirumi and NaeLeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Xx_MoTHM4N_xX and Lkjhgfff requesting these!!!

I really am learning about new ships, I never new Gonta and Kirumi were a pairing but it makes sense now that I think about it. Gonta sweet and innocent and Kirumi is just nice, wow. I don’t have anything’s to say because I’m watching the game awards while watching this and sephirith in smash is great, I don’t know hot to explain what part I’m on in the awards.   
  


6.5/10 give or take. The canonicity is 4/10 I mean, they can get togather but the chances are below average . The creativity is 5/10. Like I said I can’t talk as much

Naegi and Leon as a pairing, odd but reasonable knowing that this is the danganronpa community. I’ll rate it a 7/10 because I love Leon and Naegi. Canonicity wise 1/10 they would be strict circumstances for them to be togather.

How do y’all feel about these ships


	20. AmaGuji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to SnortingHotCheetos for the request!!!

(Why do y’all read this? I just literally rate my horrible and totally not biased opinions act’s know that I think about it it’s supposed to, but this is like the 3rd one somebody has seen, not to mention I make so many unoriginal jokes. Do you just want me to see me work, want to see how other people feel about you OTP? Or you just want entertainment?)

‘ello, it’s me again. Here to give my horrible opinions to your favorite ships and probably get roasted in the comments but hey, I’ve got nothing to lose. (THAT WAS A LIE) and without a further ado, let’s go

Korekiyo and Rantaro, weird and I don’t know the backstory but I can actually see it surprisingly. Korekiyo being a creep and Rantaro looking like that one person that looks chill and scary but says he’s fine but actually is that one kid who sells drugs behind the school, ITS PERFECT. Rating: 9/10. 

Why isn’t there a rhyme and my reasoning? Well first because I couldn’t think up of more and I _could_ Just google some up but too much effort. Second because I can see it (like I said before) and also because with Rantaro’s traveling and Korekiyo’s anthropology it’s a pretty good combination. (I can just imagine them traveling together) also I think he could totally have him get rid of that invest thing or whatever (the fan base: HEY INCEST IS _WINCEST._ Me: PROBABLY BUT YOU DONT SEE ME SHIPPING PEOPLE LIKE MAKOTO AND KOMARU! The incest side of the fan base:.......... the gay side of the fan base: INCEST IS ONLY OKAY IF THEY'RE BOTH THE SAME GENDER!!!) okay getting back on topic yeah that’s my reasoning

Canonicity: 2/10, or much to explain besides that he has low chances but more than some.

Creativity wise, 4/10 like I said I can see it but not many ideas spark up when I think about this ship.

  
  


how do you feel about this ship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this was wrote a long time ago I suddenly took a break like coryxkenshin but don’t worry I’m back, sorry for waiting to posts this for so long. Also if you haven’t noticed it seems I have been rushing this and in truth I have, I’ll try to ACTUALLY get my point across.


	21. Hajime x Natsumi and Shuichi x Kirumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to DaDecapitron for requesting this!!!! (Man speaks facts)

Okay, just read the title, no introduction this time, I’m just lazier and lazier if that is even a word and I’m guessing it isn’t. Welp, time to jump into some rare pairs 

let’s start off with SaiRumi (I think that’s the ship name) rare, but not that rare, and honestly, I love it. Amazing, 9/10 so recommend. The one and only OTP for Kirumi in my opinion. people ship Kirumi with Ryoma, I see their logic but I just don’t. Ryoma is a cool character and I have mass respect for him don’t get me wrong, but I just don’t see him with Kirumi. It’s like with Tsumigi and Gonta, just to fill one of those het shipping charts I think. In canonicity I rate it 5/10. 

After Kirumi’s ending I can very well see these two being together, even thought they need to give Kirumi better character design and in my opinion they did her wrong I still see it. Creativity scales is the opposite of the NaeGiri situation, not many people write about this and I’m quite surprised and dissatisfied.

Hajime x Natsumi, it’s been a long time since I watched the anime so I apologize if I get some things wrong. You know what? Acts I’m not gonna explain I’m just gonna rate. (yes I’m this lazy you’ve should see how I do in school, actually pretty amazing but that’s off topic)

5/10, no reasoning, it’s not that good but it’s not horrible either. Canonicity 2/10 can see it but some strict circumstances have to happen, in creativity 7/10 like Shuichi and Kirumi, opposite of the NaeGiri situation.

How do y’all feel about these ships?


	22. My top 5 most dislikes OTP’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to DaDecapitron for the request!!! (Why haven’t I thought of this one before?)

Yes, my most disliked OTP’s of all time. I respect most ships but most of these on here are just because they are so frickng overrated. (If some of these or not OTP’s and just are ships that some people ship, then it counts in my book still)

5: Makoto x Komaru

just end the list right here. We all can see why this is on the list. (Incest is not _wincest)_ it’s okay, I can stand it but just no to incest. Better than some ships I’ll tell you that one and I’m disappointed in myself that I read some fan fiction of this. But still, incest is the only reason.  
  


4: Hinanami

overrated, yep that describes it. Okay TBH I see them as more as siblings then a couple, and also the fact that Chiaki is perfect and doesn’t have one flaw about her just throws a character away. Character needs to have flaws at some point, perfect waifu and that’s the problem, and that is also this ship. It’s boring, common, read one read all of them. I like NaeGiri better (one because I like Kyoko better and also) because it’s just more loveable in my opinion, I just don’t know how to describe it but it’s _way_ different form Hinanami

3: Junko x Mikan

abusive. I know I said I ship TogaFuka but we can all agree that this is on a whole new level and shouldn’t exist in this god forsaken fan base. I can’t explain my hatred towards this ship and why people ship it. Once I meant someone at a shop and they just so happened to like danganronpa, so we somehow got in the discussion of ships (I wish that conversations could go this easily now) and they said they ship this, I wanted to have this man locked up. They don’t deserve oxygen.

2: Nagisa x Monoca

WE DONT SHIP CHILDREN IS THIS CHRISTMAS MINECRAFT SERVER’ OH GOD, WHY DO PEOPLE SHIPS SATAN JR WITH AN INNOCENT CHILD. There are some obvious things that are wrong with this, and some...........child abuse going on. But I don’t think I need to explain why this is so fricking wrong 

1: KomaHina

I was fine with this as first, but ITS JUST TOO GOD DAMN OVERRATED. I SEE IT ALL OVER THE COMMUNITY LIKE COME ON JUST GET OVER IT. Once you see it it’s your normal gay ship, as expected from the community. But it starts to get annoying when you see it from the thousandth time in ONE DAY. It’s just boring and annoying, and tha ya why it’s number 1. I have a lot more reason why I hate this too.


	23. CeleGiri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to monokuma for requesting this!!

Let’s be honest we’ve all seen this ship before. why? Idk. Probably because of one promotional art or whatever I don’t know the backstory of this ship, all I know it that it’s way more popular than it should be.   
  
I honestly don’t know what to say about this ship- I mean. I’ve seen it, but I always ignore it. I have no thoughts on it basically. I mean, I’ll rate it a 5/10 because it’s decent. Not good but not bad either. And I’m having a hard time trying to figure out why it’s people’s OTP’s. 

Canonicity wise we have a 2/10. Let’s face it, it’s never gonna happen unless good ol’ plot said “Yes, there is no reason not too, they’re perfect together. Both emo, both mysterious, there is no way we can’t put them together. WE NEED TO HAVE MORE GAY” I’m probably under exaggerating, but my point stands.

Creativity, 1/10. No thought, was put into this ship, whatsoever. (THEY MADE IT SO WE HAVE MORE GAY THATS WHY) I’m probably under exaggerating again. I don’t know how to convert what I’m thinking into words at the moment so I’m just gonna end this and show you pictures that are not mine instead.

How do you feel about this ship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH I really thought I posted this chapter days ago but life was like “HA, YOU CANT THINK. LETS UNO REVERSE” so sorry for the late chapter


	24. KomaNami and Kamumiki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Eepsie for the Request!!!!

E, it’s me. Today be we (I know what I said) looking at the ships that are in the title. (Why the hell did i start off like that?)

let’s start off with komanami. That’s like that one ship, i don’t know how to explain but it’s like Togami and Kirigiri and Kokichi and Kaede. Honestly, I see it but don’t at the same time. My opinion? Welp we have a nice 5/10 again (hey that rhymed) why a 5/10? Because I can see it happening In canon which brings me to our next rating

7/10 canonicity, how would they get together? Well it would just be like that one typical anime where they’re both tryna get Hinata but somehow fall in love with each other. Normal stuff.

creativity wise 6/10. it’s an eh there, but above average. I can, see some stuffs of what fan art you can do with this ship

Kamumiki (Izuru x Mikan), *sighe* when I first played danganronpa 2 I thought Izuru was Mikan’s beloved I can’t be the only one right? Well moving on, we have how I feel about it. 8/10. I ship it. Before you all gang up on me and say it’s plain abuse just like Junko and Mikan let me explain:

let’s perhaps say Junko made Mikan fall in love with Izuru instead of Herself (if that’s how hypnotism works) because Izuru is always complaining on how he’s bored. And let’s say that Izuru doesn’t mind that Mikan is following him literally everywhere he goes. So he then learns that he has that power to make her do whatever he says and she wouldn’t even think twice, then he abusing this power and then he feels. What does he feel? Guilt probably. He then starts to treat Mikan the way she deserves and starts protecc. And then, when they get put into the simulation and when they get the stupid motive despair disease) she thinks her “beloved” is dead because Izuru is no longer. (I have no idea what I just said and if that made any sense of roving my reasoning)

canonicity is 7/10, high chances. Just make Izuru her beloved and there ya go.

creativity wise, 9/10. Not a lot of things about this ship, also a lot of ideas can come out of it too.

How you feel about these ships?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *promoting voice* Hey you, yes you. Want some Kamumiki Content? Want some Kamumiki content with Hinata in there? Want three idoits doing dumb things? Want two actual dumb dumbs try to be with one fragile waifu material young nurse? Then hinamikikura (what even is that name?) one shots is for you! (Wow) this can save you lots of time with finding rare pairs and you can just find one of the rarest pairs of them all! (Isn’t that fun!) posted by Eepsie you can read dumb one shots of these idoits and their adventures! (YAY) not interested? Well we always have a little skit of Junko and Mukuro pointing out/exposing these dumb dumbs and how it can’t be compared to reality, and also have their own problems and issues! Posted by me in the comment section! Want more? Well i don’t know what else to say! If you want to find it just click the Kamukara Izuru/Tsumiki Mikan thing in the tags and it should just be below this fic! Alright, hope to see ya there!! (Yes I was promoting, sponsor me Eepsie)


	25. Saimugi  [NEW]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by no one and yes I see your requests people, just........ things are going on, okay

Ah, read the title nerds. (Ok sorry) we will be doing a redo on chapter 7 because something hit me like a wrecking ball that changed my mind about it. Since opinions are illegal and are toxic (cough cough the TogaFuka chapter comment section, I have gave up all hope on that chapter) i am here to spread more. So be here, queir, and ready to be in fear after I state my horrible opinions once again.

I realized in that chapter i contradicted myself, and somebody made a good point in the comment section. Rare pair = good pair. basically I said I like the ideas that come with the ship, which is the same as liking the ship. And it really (I forgot how to spell I hope I did that right) isn't that bad. It's just, it doesn't seem right but I posted a link to a fanfic that completely contradicts the whole chapter. 

Anyways, I've seen some more saimugi content, and rethinking about it I have decided to give this ship a 7/10. Above average. Although my of her ratings stay the same, does this mean I'll be doing redo's? Not in particular (sorry for the people in the TogaFuka chapter). Does this mean I'll finally get back to your requests? Probably IDK. 

So this chapter is over, just wanted to do something to let you know I still exist and I see your comments, alright bye! 

(There are probably a lot of spelling errors in this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the sponsor Eepsie!!!
> 
> Edit: TBH this chapter was a call out post-


	26. Goshi, hagaleon, saiouma, naejunko, and junkomaeda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to haofkcnskdch, ThePokeManik, RoseWick, and Sparklepool101 for requesting this!!
> 
> (I AM SO SORRY- I STILL EXIST I SWEAR IM SORRY I HAVENT BEEN HERE IM JISY WORKING ON A PROJECT FOR A FIC)

(PAIN MY WORK RESET, I WAS DONE BUT I ACCIDENTALLY HIT CANCEL) hello, I still exist, I’m not dead yet. It is I, (I would normally put my discord/twitch name but I don’t wanna) IDK_Persona!!! Here to give you more of my opinions that you want me to rate and when I say I ship it you get mad at me, like for real read the god damn title don’t be mad at me this is what you come for (more I’m the end notes.)

NaeJunko, you normal protagonist x antagonist ship. And it’s het too, what a shock such a surprise. Is there a background behind this because I don’t know, or is it really just a protagonist x antagonist ship and that all there is to it? Alright, on to the point because I can’t remember what joke I said earlier I rate it a good ol’ 5/10 Not bad but not good either, it’s just decent. I can see this being canon because I can see real danganronpa/spike chunsoft posting a message about this ship and making it canon as a middle finger for all of you who disliked danganronpa V3 because of the ending. (Like seriously if you don’t like and ending to a game but like the rest then don’t rate it bad, don’t be petty it’s a different dimension calm down. There’s always that one part of a game were it’s just bad because the plot is horrible, it’s just filler, or the gameplay is trash. But if you like the rest of it just don’t be petty. Oh chips I’m off topic- ) so a 1/10 in canonicity, not a 0/10 because I just explained why. However, creativity wise, another 1/10. No thought was put into this whatsoever, just a protagonist x antagonist ship. Somebody just said “hey, hope x despair, bet no one has thought about this one before” at least with saimugi somebody stood up and said “hey, how about we stop being gay and stop shipping victims with their killers & replace KaeMugi with the true protagonist and make it a protagonist x antagonist ship) also not many things can come put of this that I can think out on top of my head.   
  
Kuwata x Hiro, I BroOTP Kuwata x Naegi (but I don’t think I said that in the chapter) however I don’t even think this can be a BroOTP. Well, let’s get to the point, i rate it a 6/10 not good or bad but above average at best. I think their personalities can go very well together. Canonicity: 4/10. Not good chances but not very strict circumstances for them to become a couple. Creativity, 5/10. I thought of a lot of ships that actually are ships but are very rare but not once have I thought of Kuwata x Hiro. I can think up of some ideas that come with it.(mostly involving aliens) also should I start rating based on BroOTP as well? I don’t know, I have to think about this one chief.

Junko x Nagito, THEY ARE PERFECT TOGATHER DUCK HOPE DUCK DESPAIR DUCK NAEGIRIR AND DUCK HINANAMI THIS IS THE REAL DEAL. Oh sorry, well I rate it a 8/10, why not a 10/10? Because it involves my most hated characters in the series that’s why. In canonicity, well. Do I even need to say? 0/10 it would be one sided as hell. (Junko being that one side) creativity, again not a lot of thought actually just replace Hajime with what you all simp for and wish was the protagonist and do the c antagonist part and there ya go. Also I’m pretty sure all the ideas have been taken already. So creativity wise, 4/10.

Gonta x Ryoma, I like it and I ship it. I can actually see Gonta’s kind and innocent nature get to Ryoma. A another solid 8/10 for me. Now for the canon, 2/10. I don’t think I need to explain, also I’m being lazy by not explaining. Well, i can see how somebody thinks up of this ship and I can also see things being done with it I guess. So, 5/10 I guess, I’m not sure. 

final ship to rate and I’m home free- *looks at final ship* well duck me and everything I stand for. Remember what was number 1 in my most dislikes OTP’s? I know it’s petty putting KonaHina at number one just because it’s popular but ITS SO ANNOYING OH MY GOD. Also there may be good fanfics of it but do you know how hard it is to find one? SaiOuma is just that. Background, just that one ship were it ships the protagonist and the rival. 0/10. canonicity, 2/10, Masafumi gets annoyed by people wanting this so bad he makes it canon. Creativity, no thought and like I said, hard to find good fanfics of meanwhile having the NaeGiri situation. Also once you seen one you’ve seen em all. 1/10

Y’all now the drill, what do you think. I’m curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People really still mad at me for shipping togafuka, hoes mad hoes mad I guess, thanks to Sparklepool101 and Hmm. FOR SPEAKING FAX AND LOGIC™ (Yes I trademarked that even though it’s a non copyrighted version of alpha’s) THESE PEOPLE GET IT. (Watch this chapter get so many comments about me shipping a ship, just watch, and if you do comment I will read it and will delete it but if I’m lazy I won’t delete and just reply and if you reply back then it will definitely get deleted. I read every comment even if I don’t reply I do) also final thing I should really start listening m to the tips they give you and start saving the fic, I typed all of this out and one miss click and it resets.


	27. Naeganami, Naegami, Sounia, and Sondam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to MeeMeeHeart777 and Silbye for requesting!!! Hope your days are going well. (Also MeeMeeHeart777 thanks for also speaking fax and logic™)

Hey, IT IS I, PERSONA. (Formal smash player, part tile fanfic creater, full tile weeb, kind of fax and logic™, and lord of starting useless arguments) ya know the person who creates toxicity and might as well be the god of it and I don’t know how to start this off so I’m just gonna get to it because why not?

Makoto x Chiaki, we all know why it’s a ship but _why_ is it a ship (bet ya never thought of that one) like, we don’t ship Hinata and Kyoko (this probably is a ship but I’m to busy shipping shuichi and Kyoko, don’t even bother trying to tell me it’s good because I know it is) this one is another hard 5/10 this one is okay. Nothing special about it besides they just replaced the better protagonist with hope Jesus. In Canon it has no chance because Hinata (okay you can’t tell me Hinata isn’t a Chad, look at all the waifu’s in DR2 and all the island mode endings. Also his English voice after is Chad Narukami/Mr. steal ya girl v2.0) exists. So a 1/10. Creativity, eh wasn’t that hard to create this one and not a lot of things you can do with it so a solid 3/10 

Makoto x Byakuya, ya know the apparent abusive person that created toxicity amongst us (non copyright version of among us) same problem as saiouma and KomaHina it not as frequent (ITS AN ACTUAL SHIP THAT ISNT ANNOYING) so for that I will actually rate it. 6/10 at best, plain, not good not bad but just because it isn’t annoying it gets a pass with a bonus. Eh it could be canon, 3/10 below moderate chance. Like the others no creativity whatsoever so a 1/10

Ah yes, Sonia x Gundham/Ultimate husbando (try to tell me otherwise I dare you) honestly I see Gundham with Ibuki or Mikan and I don’t know why, but that doesn’t mean I don’t like the ship. Sonia shows certain Interest in him and he shows it back by blushing. Sonia can’t believe he would murder and she takes care of his hamsters after he dies. Basically, everybody sees it as canon so I’m canonicity wise it gets a pass. 5/10 but I skipped on how I liked it so I rate it 7/10. Didn’t take a genius to think up of this one and NaeGiri situation. So a good ol’ 2/10

Simpuichi and sonia, this is soda’s head canon and you can’t tell me otherwise. He searches up fanfics and fan art of it. The ship is aight so I will rate it a 6/10 and the canonicity 5/10. The reason the simpuichi x Sonia and the Gundham x Sonia is both a 5/10 because it’s a 50/50. At the end of danganronpa 3 simpuichi finally gets noticed so shippers take this as it’s finally canon. No creativity again and the fanfics I’ve read is decent so another 4/10

how do you feel about this one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all actually are still trying to make me stop shipping a ship? Okay Bored and Hey_smart_ass I see how it is, but seriously I will delete it without hesitation. Also, if you hate the ship then like I said just ignore it and/or go. IDC. (Remember when I said I should start saving these, that plan would’ve been helpful if I actually did it)


	28. Saimatsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Coolyaya10 for requesting this and thanks to MeeMeeHeart777 for giving me the amazing idea of comment moderation so if you make a mean comment, only I will see it and the delete it.

Same day and ya know the drill. Let’s get into it because I was playing fnaf be and I was interrupted!!!

okay well we all know how I feel about Hinanami, I see them more as siblings then a couple and I like NaeGiri better. & It’s plain (Also Chiaki is too perfect and she has no flaws like for real) so let’s skip to saimatsu!!! (No punch line)

Saimatsu, well we all know the backstory to this me and how it ended our (Kaede more like kaedead. Haha I’m so unoriginal) well how do I like it? It’s aight. Okay okay I’m joking no need to- hey I already see you in the comments stop it. 7/10 at best for me. Way abover average but not amazing or price winning worthy. Canon ships are boring to me but this is the best canon ship to me also. So it gets that. Also yeah 10/10 no debate 100% canon. Didn’t take Albert Einstein to come up with this one. Also NaeGiri situation, but there may be a lot of fics put there most of them are good.(surprisingly) so I’ll give this a 4/10 (lots of 4/10 recently)

  
The ahoge is deadly

The picture is showing Shuichi with younger Kaede, same age as him, and older Kaede. And that last one scares me

How do y’all feel about this one? (Also rip to the mobile users)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one was a short one I had no jokes to think up of.


	29. Hajime x kazuchi x fuyuhiko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to VVuser8 for requesting this!!! (Hope ya having a nice day)

I am again, for the third time. (Third times the charm they say. Daddy will come back with the milk one day they say. Committing mass genocide is horrible and illegal they say. I was a mistake they say. Fax and logic™ is a rip off of alpha’s facts and logic they say. Togafuka is hella abusive and you are a horrible being for shipping it they say.)  
oh sorry, back on topic time to just get right into it!!! (I guess)

Hinata x simpuichi x fuck-U-hiko, honestly wanna know the backstory behind this one? They took the male survives of the bro world program and shipped them all together. Ya know, to make it gay. (Honestly I have no problem with gay ships I just ship rare pairs and most ships are gay sooooo.) eh this one is aight, not a big fan of 3 way ships but this one can get a pass. I have no thoughts about this one. So 5/10 I guess, I don’t really know what to say. Canonicity: 0/10 no chance. Simpuichi would be simping, Hajime will be a Vaud and would be stuck with his Mahiru and Mikan problem, and fuck-U-hiko would go for Peko. Honestly, some thought was put to made this ship and I can think up of _some_ ideas that can come with it so a 3/10 (yeah everything I said it seemed like it was leading up to a 6/10 right? Nope)

How do y’all feel?


End file.
